earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Dinah Lance 3
Characters * Dinah Lance * Barbara Gordon * Ted Grant Location * Wildcat Gym, Gotham City, NJ * October 27th 2007, 1827 Local Time VOX Archive * Barbara Gordon: breath Mmm... Smells good... and looks really healthy. Are those legumes? * Ted Grant: chuckle Dinah's condition facilitated a need for me to expand my cooking range. * Dinah Lance: chuckle Hush, Ted... chuckle * Barbara Gordon: Condition? * Dinah Lance: You can hush, too. * Barbara Gordon: gasp Do you have cancer?! Like your mother?! * Dinah Lance: sigh See what you did, Ted?! * Ted Grant: footsteps, chair sliding on floor, clamber If you are such good friends- I'm assuming that. But you two clearly know a lot about each other. There's an unspoken secret you share... You can deny it if you want to, but I know how to read body language. That's fine. I respect that... But if you're sharing the same secret, then maybe you should trust Barbara with this, too. Trust me. You could use a friend in your corner. * Dinah Lance: sigh I thought I had you. * Ted Grant: chuckle I'm your mentor, Dinah. I'm not a friend... as is evident by the fact that I just put you in this predicament. chuckle Even if it's for your own good, it's still something a friend should never do to another. chuckle Go on now... Tell her. * Dinah Lance: sigh You'll be lucky if I don't break something next time we're in the ring. * Ted Grant: chuckle I look forward to it... Now, tell her. * Barbara Gordon: Tell me... Tell me what? What's going on here? * Dinah Lance: sigh, groan The night I found Ollie... with Sara? Well, I came bearing news... and also bearing a child. * Barbara Gordon: What?! * Dinah Lance: After seeing what Ollie sigh... In light of what happened, I nearly lost the child. I was afraid I would lose the child if I kept up that lifestyle. So I decided to just disappear. I came to Gotham. Ted was good to me. He gave me a job and a roof over my head... sigh He even became my Lamaze coach. chuckle * Barbara Gordon: Whoa... I... I did not see that one coming, Dinah... * Dinah Lance: sigh She was a surprise for me too... but I still loved her, I still wanted her... but... breath, sigh crackling: I gave her up for adoption two months ago... sob I have faced so many of my fears, but her eyes looking to me for guidance... I was scared! chuckle Maybe I was wrong... Was I? Was I wrong? * Barbara Gordon: sigh I don't know... I... I don't think it's my place to determine that, but for what it is worth, I don't think so. * Ted Grant: Why don't you tell her the name you gave her? * Dinah Lance: breath, gulp, sigh Oliver's grandmother was named Suzanne. I always liked that name... Trivia and Notes * Dinah's daughter is Cissie King-Jones. Links and References * Oracle Files: Dinah Lance (3/4) Category:Oracle Files Category:Dinah Lance/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Ted Grant/Appearances Category:Wildcat Gym/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances